KenpachiPotence
Summary Kenpachi Zaraki is the strongest character in Shonen Jumps as stated in the Souls society arc from some show, he has more stronk then Brolypotence because a sword can cut through fists, (come on guys that common sense) and is literally god of death itself. Powers and abilities Tier: Kenpachi Zaraki+ , '''confirmed to be '''Bankai Kenpachi Zaraki+ '''possibly the actual devil '''Name: Kenpachi Zaraki Origin: '''Kenpachi Zaraki verse '''Gender: Kenpachi Age: At least a 2000 Zaraki's old Classification: God of death, only Kenpachi, better then Brolypotence because of quality Powers and Abilities: 'Death manipulation (Can kill any thing by saying his name), Eye patch can shatter reality when removed, Holding back manipulation, Victory manipulation, Has erased his own origin and placed himself as his own origin (Speculated to be Bleach but that's absurd because Bleach-verse is so weak compared to Kenpachi), Spirit crush (High-Godly), True flight ' ' 'Attack Potency: '''At least Kenpachi Level+ (After gaining the title of Kenpachi he became the multiverse's strongest warrior), Confirmed to be 'Bankai Kenpachi level+ ' above infinity in this form his bankai can destroy this website. 'Speed: Immeasurable+++ '(His limiter can make him the same speed as any real or fictional character) out ran his own gender to '''Kenpachi level+ Lifting Strength: Lifted a whole solar system with just his spiritual pressure (Basically doing nothing),could lift the god of authority with one arm....can you do that? can you lift gods at the gym? I thought not.... . Striking Strength: At least complex multiverse (He could cut through a meteor and space itself) Durability: '''His fucking skin attacks you if you attack it, When you hit Kenpachi, you're the one who bleeds. '''Stamina: Infinite+++ (his eye patch holds him back but with out his eye patch he can Kill you with his sheer presence) Range: Small universe country level+ Standard Equipment: A sword that is not compensating, you dirty fucks, (his penis is Kenpachi level via this calc) Intelligence: Zaraki level+ '''(Smarter then you ever was) '''Weaknesses: When people remind him abut his true origin he loses self control and goes on a rampage (Tell him he's from Bleach), Pink haired girls. No weakness in bankai except Kubo. Notable attacks and techniques Saying his name: '''by saying Kenpachi Zaraki (it be you or him) you die '''Aura of grand Fuckery: '''When Zaraki first takes his eye patch off, the whole concept of death and defeat is under his control '''Sword slice of the omnisire: In his eye patch state Kenpachi can cut anything he wish's with his base sword without even intending too. Bannado: 'Before his shikai, Kenpachi's secret technique was the art of Bannado, this can cut reality's in two, (he used this to destroy the Bleach anime and place himself as his own origin) '''Shikai form (Your mums dinner cleaver) '''In this state, kenpachi can casually destroy universe sized antimatter meteors, with a single swing. It's said that Superman (Screwattack) was very near his limit when he blocked a swing from it. '''Bankai form (RIP fiction) '''In this form Kenpachi will rip your arm with his mouth and hit you in the face with it till you die and will cut you in half before you could say "Behold my true power" quite frankly if you see this form, chances are you are already dead beyond the afterlife.'Notable Victories: Brolypotence (Can't block a sword with a fist, duh! and also via quality) Saitamapotence (With Bannado he erased his show before he could punch him) Cthulu (Cthulu spoke his name) Bleach anime (He destroyed Bleach anime to free himself from being surrounded by weaklings) Superman (Screwattack) (With his bankai Kenpachi was able to count above infinity as also backed up by vsauce Yang (Screwattack) (Zarakis bankai scared her semblance away thus leaving her for Zaraki to literally eat to death) Notable loses: Inconclusive: Category:Hax Category:Not Bleach Category:Kenpachi Category:Zaraki Category:Kenpachi Zaraki Category:Swords Category:Name Hax Category:God Category:Tier -1 Category:Characters Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Ageless Category:Bleach Category:Devil Category:OP Category:Infinite Strength Category:Hax?